Encountering a Memory
by heavenangelgrl
Summary: The fourth chapter is up! The fic should be completed soon, perhaps one or two more chapters. Pleeeeeease R&R!!!! I haven't gotten much response...
1. Day 1

Encountering a Memory  
  
AN: Just taking a little break from TLOAP! Well, this is sort of complicated so let me explain. This takes place in Crystal Tokyo and all the inners are married except Minako. I did a general/senshi pairing (What, like you expect something else?). However, this is sort of AU so the generals have no relations and they've never been in the negaverse and never were Mamoru's guardians. I made up some last names so follow along.  
  
Ryu Jadeite, Ryu Rei  
Hogo Nephrite, Hogo Makoto  
Onwa Zoisite, Onwa Ami  
Yuuki Kunzite  
  
"Are you guys sure you've got everything under control?" Aino Minako asked once more, almost pleading as her friends packed her bags into the car.   
  
"Yes! Now if you ask one more time, I'm going to personally shove one of my burnt cookies down your throat! You need this vacation, Mina-chan! Take it!" Ryu Rei yelled as she violently shoved her friend into the car. Her husband, Ryu Jadeite, received a glare from her when he snickered in attempt to bury a burst of laughter. "Now just relax! With your luck, you'd probably meet a cute guy. This time, try to take the opportunity and go out to dinner with him or something."  
  
"Don't steal ALL the guys, leave some for the others, eh, Mina-chan?" Jadeite teased. All she did was stick her tongue out at him and he laughed at her childish gesture. He knew how much she didn't want to go away and knew that making fun of her about this is cruel, but he just couldn't help it.  
  
"Have fun, Mina-chan!" Hogo Makoto yelled as Mamoru and Usagi got in the front. "And remember, at least try to have a little fun! I heard there are a lot of cute guys there!" Her husband, the tallest in the group, grimaced a little as he remembered how his wife had stared at a few bare-chested guys on the honeymoon in Cancun, the place Minako is going. Even he had to admit though, it's the perfect vacation spot.  
  
"And don't forget to bring the First Aid kit with you when you go to the beach," Onwa Ami said with a smile. Everyone stared at her for a second, but then just thought Typical Ami.  
  
"And we're not too interested in you bringing back souvenirs, just bring back a guy," Onwa Zoisite teased his old friend. He'd always failed to understand how she can stay alone for so long. Whenever she's alone though, she has a cloud of desperation hovering above her. Seeing his 'little sister' in pain like that. In fact, Minako was like a little sister to everyone, sometimes. When she's not in her leadership mode, which turned on more frequently than ever.  
  
"What is this? My personal dating service?" Minako said as she waved and rolled up her window. The engine or the car roared and a second later, they were on the highway to the airport. "Why do I HAVE to take a vacation anyway?"  
  
"Because if you don't, you're going to be lonely when you get old. So this vacation is going to help you find a guy once and for all," Chiba Usagi stated. Although she's now the queen of Crystal Tokyo, Neo-Queen Serenity, she still preferred it if her friends called her Usagi. Also, she takes pride in her family name, glad that she could finally marry her high school sweet heart, Chiba Mamoru  
  
"Usa-chan! We don't grow old, remember?" Minako protested.   
  
"Well, you've just been doing more than your share at work and we all thought you deserved a little break," Chiba Mamoru.  
  
The blonde in the backseat sighed and looked out the window. Work had always got her mind off of love and that's the last thing she wanted to think about. 'It's quite clear that I'm never going to find love. Why bother?' she thought desperately.  
  
"Well, here we are. Have loads of fun, ok Mina-chan? And don't worry about anything. That's the queen's job!" Usagi smiled cheerfully, trying to get her friend into the spirit. However, she knew she failed miserably as Minako put on one of her faint smiles. Mamoru got out of the car and handed Minako her luggage.  
  
"Thanks, Mamo-kun. Take good care of Usa-chan for me, okay?" she said as she gave him a hug.  
  
"Of course. Just relax for one week. That's all I'm asking, one week," he said as he held up a finger in front of her face.  
  
"I get it. I'll have fun. Just make sure you don't leave Usa-chan in the kitchen unsupervised," she said with a chuckle. Mamoru broke a smile too.  
  
"I heard that!" Usagi yelled from the car window. Minako looked over at Usagi from behind Mamoru and smiled. She walked over to the now silver haired queen and gave her a hug through the car window. "Take care, Mina-chan," she whispered in her ear.   
  
Minako nodded. "You too, Usa-chan."   
  
"Final boarding call for flight 1452 to Cancun," the voice came out of the loudspeakers.  
  
"Well, that's my flight, I'll see you two in two weeks. Bye!" Minako said as she waved goodbye and passed through the doors.   
  
*In Cancun, Minako's P.O.V.*  
  
'It's truly paradise here,' I thought as I looked out the glass doors leading to the balcony. The soft golden sand clashed with the clear blue ocean. I'd just finished unpacking and was pretty impressed with the room the senshi reserved for me I'm a lucky one too. You see, if there was someone in the room next to me, I'd have to share the bathroom with that person. That wouldn't be fun. The bell boy assured me no one is staying there. I was so relieved.  
  
A knock was heard from the hard mahogany door. I turned and walked towards the door. After I made sure it's just a worker, I opened the door. "Miss Aino?" the shy, young boy said in a quiet voice. He couldn't have been over twenty. Then again, I looked like I was eighteen, despite my age of two hundred and thirty one.   
  
"Yes?" I continued to stare at him, which seemed to have made him even more nervous. He was pretty cute though and I'm sure if I were still in my teens, I would immediately have a crush on him. Of course my taste in men matured along with my age, so immature, young boys doesn't appeal to me anymore.   
  
"Well, I'm sorry to have to tell you that someone is indeed going to be occupying the room next to you for the next two weeks since the entire hotel is full. We just thought we'd give you a notice," he stuttered out. I smiled at his nervousness. It's funny to think that I used to be like that when I was younger.  
  
"Thank you," I said politely. He walked back down the hall without saying goodbye. I just shrugged and closed the door again. 'I wonder if she's nice...' I wondered about the person who I'd share the bathroom with. 'Well, she better not take up five hours in the morning. That's my job!' I smiled cheerfully.   
  
I heard a few voices in the next room and thought that she must've arrived. I decided to meet her first and set a few ground rules. And plus, it'd be nice to befriend her since we'd most likely see much more of each other.  
  
I went into the bathroom and went to the door across from mine that leaded to her room. I knocked a couple of times before the door swung open...  
  
*Kunzite's P.O.V.*  
  
I checked out the room for a couple of minutes as I set my gray suitcase on the neatly made bed. A sigh escaped from my lips as I stared at the paradise view outside. I needed this vacation badly. Working nonstop in the Venus Military can really wear a person out. Earth is a pleasant place to visit for a nice, long vacation. It can get your mind off the past.  
  
The one thing to my dismay was that I had to share the bathroom with the person in the next room. I already have to share a bathroom with the rest of the guys at the military. During my vacation, I have to share it with someone else. I don't care what the other guy thinks, but he better not stay in there all morning.  
  
Just then, I heard a knock from the bathroom door. 'It must be the other guy,' I thought. I analyzed the knock. My endless training had taught me to always be aware of my surrounding, keeping my five senses acute. It was soft and consistent. 'This guy knocks like a girl,' I thought before I opened the door.   
  
The person happened to be a petite blonde. When she looked up, I almost stumbled backwards as I gasped. Her cerulean eyes brought back so many memories. "Mi-Minako?"  
  
*Minako's P.O.V.*  
  
The door swung open and the first thing I saw was a flash of white and silver. The person was at least a head taller than me, and by his flat chest, I silently cursed when I realized that I'd be sharing with a guy. Bringing my courage, I looked up and found myself face to face with a surreal vision. One that I've had for so long. When I heard his deep voice caress my name, I knew I made no mistake. "Ku, I mean, Yuuki-san. What a pleasant surprise," I said.   
  
He looked as uneasy as I felt. I could see his steel gray eyes tense, making my heart skip a beat. He sighed and ran a hand through his silver hair. I still remember how that felt. "Mina-chan, just because we've broken up, doesn't mean we have to be formal. Kunzite is fine."   
  
I felt heat rush to my cheeks and my eyes couldn't bring themselves to meet his. "Y-yes, Kunzite-kun," I whispered softly.  
  
*Kunzite's P.O.V.*  
  
She was blushing again. The rosy color tinted her cheeks and made her blue eyes even more brilliant. There was an odd silence between us and there would be an occasional nod from one of us. "So, was there something you wanted?"  
  
"Oh, right. I just wanted to see who you were and um... just remind you not to take up the bathroom all morning," she said as she lifted her head to face me. Her courage and determination still shined in her eyes, making her even more radiant.  
  
"Me? If I recall correctly, you're the one who took the two-hour showers and makes me wait at least fifteen minutes to get ready for a date," I teased with a chuckle.  
  
She narrowed her eyes as she glared at me. The sight made my smile widen. Her delicate nose wrinkled as she attempted to look angry. "Well, mister. Don't get fresh with me. Or I'll make the next week miserable for you," she hissed playfully.  
  
"Good luck," I said, slamming the door in her face. I almost laughed out loud when I heard her scream about the door hitting her nose. I sighed and laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling. 'This is going to be one heck of a vacation.'  



	2. Day 2

Chapter 2  
  
*Minako's P.O.V.*  
  
The ray of light shined through the curtains and into my eyes. Instinctively, I rolled to the other side, only to find there's no other side as I fell on the floor with a 'thump'.   
  
Blowing some of my lemon yellow hair out of my face, I decided to get up. I opened the door and was surprised to find someone there. I jumped a little, but then remembered that I had to share the bathroom with him. It's ironic though, out of every person in the galaxy, it had to be him. It's always him.   
  
"Good morning, Aino-san. Looks like you haven't had that great of a morning. What was that loud noise I heard? Were you building a bomb in there or something? Nice t-shirt, by the way," he teased. I recalled the fall from earlier and glared. 'I thought he was the one that said screw it with the formalities. Fine, if he wants it this way,' I thought as I scowled at him for that remark. I looked down and found myself in a ridiculously oversized black t-shirt that reached my knees. In white letters, it said 'Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful.' I looked at him and noticed his perfect black flannel pajamas.   
  
I took out my tooth brush and tooth paste and started brushing my teeth, he'd been doing the same thing. We looked at each other in the mirror and looked away when we caught each other. Out of the corner of my eye, I could tell he's looking at me again. I just smiled, not being able to say anything. Even if I could though, I wouldn't know what to say.   
  
After rinsing we both looked at each other and then at the shower. "I got in here first, so that means you leave," he said to me.  
  
"Haven't you ever heard of ladies first?" I asked. All these arguing scenes were way too familiar.  
  
"Yea, I've heard of ladies first. But there's no lady here," he retaliated. I completely saw that coming.   
  
"Look, just to be fair, why don't we go to the door, count to five and both jet for it," I said. He nodded and we both turned around. When we got to the door, we started the countdown. "Five."  
  
"Four."  
  
"Three," without waiting for the two or the one, we both jetted for it, resulting in us colliding into each other. We both fell backwards and landed on the hard tile floor. "You cheated!" we both said at the same time.  
  
A handsome grin spread across his face. I remember when he used to give me one of those grins. "Now I remember why we dated," he said as he got up and helped me up. I nodded and smiled myself. He sighed, a sigh of surrender. "I'm not in the mood to fight with you. Go ahead, just don't use all the hot water," he said as he turned towards the door.   
  
*Kunzite's P.O.V.*  
  
If she thought that I was giving up that easily, she must have been hallucinating. When I touched the handle of the door, she let off her guard. Turning around, I charged at her and swept her in my arms. She gave a little yelp as she instinctively wrapped her arms around my neck. I took her into her room and dumped her on the bed. While she sat there, shocked and confused, I ran for the bathroom and locked the door.   
  
I smiled to myself when I heard her yell, "Now I remember why we broke up!" Actually, even she knew that it wasn't true. The only reason we broke up was because there's no way she could stay on Venus and I had an obligation to stay there.  
  
*lunchtime, Minako's P.O.V.*  
  
On the beach, I managed to snag a guy to sit with me at lunch. My black, two-piece bathing suit probably had something to do with it. Meiou-san had designed it and made it for me for this trip. Knowing that I can't stand bikinis, she made the top like a tank top. The older senshi always knew exactly what to do.  
  
"So, where are you from?" he asked me. He really had beautiful blue eyes, much like the ocean.  
  
"Tokyo, how about you?" I replied. He was beginning to bore me, but I pretended to be interested anyway.  
  
"I'm from Okawa." He kept on talking about Okawa but something else already sparked my interest. Kunzite walked in with a girl hanging all over him. His eyes met mine and they began to approach our table.  
  
"Excuse me, the place is pretty packed. Do you mind if we share the table?" he asked. That mischievous smile is on his face again. 'This can't be good,' I thought.  
  
My lunch date, Miwa-san, looked at me and then at them. His generous nature took over and he gestured for them to sit down. I moved further down the booth so the girl could sit down while Kunzite sat across from me. We all introduced ourselves and got acquainted, with Kunzite and I occasionally stealing glances at each other. "So, Aino-san. What is your occupation?" he asked.  
  
"I'm a minor designer for Meiou Setsuna," I replied. 'He's trying to give me a hard time, great. This is going to be the lunch date that doesn't end.'  
  
*Kunzite's P.O.V.*  
  
When I first saw Minako sitting with that other guy, a ball of anger immediately formed in my stomach. But then I thought more about it, I decided to have a little fun. Now, the look on Minako's face is just hilarious.  
  
"Well, would you look at the time? I have to leave. It was a pleasure meeting you, Miwa-san, Yuuki-san, Meio-san," she said as she got up to leave. I could tell that she was just trying to run by how nervous she was. We all waved as she practically ran out the door. I had to bite my lip to prevent myself from laughing out.  
  
*At night, Minako's P.O.V.*  
  
I had enjoyed the rest of my day in the hotel, doing this and that. I still couldn't get my mind off of lunch though. 'That jerk. He's going to ruin my whole vacation.' I changed back into my large t-shirt and brought my things into the bathroom. Of course, like always, there he was.  
  
"That wasn't very nice of you," I grumbled.  
  
"Why, there really weren't any other seats in the restaurant. And why sit with a stranger when there's someone I know?" he said with a smile. I knew he enjoyed watching me in distress like that. I just groaned and rolled my eyes.  
  
After brushing my teeth, I took out my night cream and began rubbing it in my face. I was half done when I saw him staring at me, amused. "Is there something you'd like to say?"  
  
He smiled and just shook his head. He picked up a brush and began to brush his hair. I looked for a second and then started to giggle. He looked at me like I was crazy and at first ignored me, but then gave in and gave an exasperated sigh. "What?"  
  
"That's my brush. It's just kind of funny to see you use a pink brush," I explained as I took it from his hand. He was still for a second, shocked I guess. "Yours is over at the corner," I said as I pointed to his silver brush. A crimson rose to his cheeks and he quickly grabbed his own brush and ran it through his hair.  
  
I began brushing my own hair and holding it back in a high ponytail with a scrunchie. I looked at him for a second and reached for his hair. "What are you doing now?" he asked as he began to fidget.  
  
"Don't move!" I said as I pulled a thin strand of golden hair from his head. I held the ends of my hair with both my hands and pulled it tight. "I never realized that my hair is this long. I need to get it cut soon," I murmured to myself.  
  
"How can you not realize your hair is that long? It goes down to your knees," he joked.   
  
"Was I talking to you?" I said as I stuck my tongue out. I turned sharply and began to walk back to my room.  
  
"Good night, Mi-ko," he said gently. I stopped for a second. Mi-ko... he hadn't called me that in so long.   
  
"Good night," I whispered as I left.  
  
*Kunzite's P.O.V.*  
  
I stopped brushing my hair when the words slipped out of my mouth. Mi-ko... That name brings back so many memories. I smiled and went back to my own room, the grin still on my face.  
  
  



	3. Day 3

AN: VO1 brought up a good point that I forgot to cover. This isn't really that much of an AU fic. It's still Sailor Senshi and everything, but I just sort of took out the evil generals so they don't know each other and the whole being possessed thing doesn't work out. Oh yea, by the way, I've changed her vacation from 2 weeks to 1 week. I've changed the wording in the first chapter so just to let you know and not be confused! ^.^  
Chapter 3  
  
*Morning, Day 3, Minako's P.O.V.*  
  
I woke up at seven o'clock out of habit from work. I yawned and was about to stay in bed. I heard the faucet running and I knew that Kunzite got to the bathroom before me again. I groaned as I silently cursed myself for letting him get there earlier than me.  
  
I flipped the sheet out of my way and sat up on the edge of my bed. Rubbing my eyes with my fingers, I gave out a yawn. I tightened my ponytail, which had been so loose it's practically just hanging off my head. I reached for the knob and swung open the door. The minute I saw him in there, I turned around and covered my eyes... all he had was a towel around his waist... Before turning away though, I caught a glimpse of his damp silver hair clinging onto his chest. Beneath the thick strands of hair, I saw a thin silver chain and memories flooded back once again. I'd given that to him for his birthday and he said he'd wear it as long as he lives.  
  
*Kunzite's P.O.V.*  
  
I was so surprised when she walked in that I didn't even have time to react. Immediately, she covered her eyes with her hands and turned around. Realizing that I only had a towel, I immediately reached for my black boxer shorts resting on the bathroom counter. "Do you ever knock?" I said as I struggled to get my wet calves from clinging onto the fabric.   
  
"Do you ever lock the door?!" she practically yelled. I could tell that she was completely flushed. I couldn't blame her, so was I. I put on a pair of light gray sweatpants and a plain black t-shirt. She still stood there, tapping her foot and waiting.   
  
"It's ok, you can look now. I'm dressed," I said as I turned back to the mirror. She slowly turned around, at first still with her hands clasped over her eyes. Then, catching glimpses of me through her fingers, her arms rested by her sides again. "Well, that was inappropriately embarrassing," I let out a loud sigh.  
  
"Yes, yes it was," she said stiffly. The mirror had been steamed up and she just reached over and began to clear it with her tiny hand. Chuckling at how long she took, I decided to help her out. By accident, my large hand brushed over her delicate one. She looked at me for a quick second but then immediately got back onto the task. That's Minako for you, always at work. I'm surprised she even took the vacation.  
  
"Well, I'll see you later," I said as I walked out. She didn't reply...  
  
*Later, in Card room, Minako's P.O.V.*  
  
I'd stumbled in the card room not too long ago. More than three-quarters of the people there were guys. 'Figures,' I thought as I sat down at a poker table. All three guys looked up at me like I was crazy. 'I'll show them,' I thought. "Are you going to deal or what?"  
  
"Miss, I think you've misunderstood. We play for money, a hundred dollars each round at least. You don't look like you've got a lot of money on you so don't waste your time and your money," one of the older looking guys said rudely.   
  
I let out an unattractive scoff. "Look, I'm one of Neo-Queen Serenity's four guardians so money is not a problem. Just deal the cards," I said seriously. To show that I meant what I said, I took off my golden necklace and placed it on the table. "That is real gold and it's worth millions. It's one of a kind so let's see you play that," I snickered as they gawked in disbelief. Right in the center of the golden pendant is the sign for Venus, meaning I'm the Senshi of Love.   
  
"All right, fine," the dealer said as he handed out the cards. I looked carefully at my cards and then at the glint of their eyes. They're so careless, letting their joy or despair emerge in their eyes for the whole world to see. Immediately, I pulled down the curtain over my emotions and my features remained emotionless.  
  
This was, however, the worst hand I've ever had-a jack of spades, a three of diamonds, a five of hearts, an eight of clubs, and a four of diamonds. I looked at the others, studying their changing features closely, I plastered a smile on my face. I put my cards face down on the table and took off my golden ring and laid it with the pile of cash resting on the center of the table. They all stared wide-eyed at how my diamond shined with the light. Immediately, their mouth closed to a tight line and they stared at me while I tapped my fingertips on the table loudly and impatiently.  
  
"I'm out," one of the guys said as he put his cards down. I hid my joy that I was able to deceive him. I shifted my gaze to the man across from me, who's eye brows had been knit together as he sighed and stared at his hand. He looked at me and saw my cool, confident appearance and shook his head, also putting his cards down.  
  
"That's too rich for my blood," the third man said as he put his cards down. "So, what do you have, a full house?" he asked. Taking the money from the center of the table, I just kept the grin on my face.  
  
When I put everything into my purse, I flipped my cards over and I almost fell over laughing at the expressions on their faces. I walked away from the table, almost bursting into giggles when I felt their eyes on my back. I put my jewelry back on when I heard a bunch of "ooh's" and "aah's" at the other side of the room. I walked over to see what the big fuss was and there he was, sitting with that annoying grin on his face. From the crowd's expression, I could tell that he was winning.  
  
"He's won every game so far. He's probably the best here," a man whispered in my ear when I asked about Kunzite. The man who sat across from him got up and shook his hand before leaving. I stepped away to let the man move through the crowd when he noticed me.   
  
"Ah, Aino-san. Care for a game?" he asked as he gestured to the seat in front of him. He was putting me on the spot... again.  
  
"Very well," I said as I took the seat in front of him. Immediately, I heard murmurs coming from the crowd about me being a girl. I just rolled my eyes and looked at the cards he dealt.   
  
My eyes shifted left to right as I inspected my cards. I looked up at him and saw him doing the same thing. However, when he looked up to watch me, our gazes met. He was good at this, maybe even better than me. Of course he would, he'd always been great at concealing his emotions, being the Commander of the Venus Military and all.   
  
I gave a sigh and casually dropped a couple of hundreds onto the center of the table. He did the same, except he topped me with an extra hundred. And so the battle raged on, with both of us constantly adding cash onto the table. Only cash, however. I don't trust myself enough to bet my jewels with him. In the end, it turned out that I'd made the right choice. First, I'd turned over my cards to reveal a full house. When I saw that cheesy grin on his face however, I knew it wasn't good enough.  
  
He flipped over his cards and even I was surprised at his luck, a royal flush. "Well, that was a nice game, Yuuki-san. Maybe we can go again next time," I said as I walked out of the room.  
  
*Kunzite's P.O.V.*  
  
As I saw her walk out of the room, I had an urge to follow. So after carelessly stuffing all the bills in my pockets, I excused myself and ran after her. I finally caught sight of her walking down the hall and I sprinted towards her.   
  
When her golden hair finally was within my reach, I tapped her on the shoulder and she spun around to look at me. I was lost in her clear blue eyes until she suddenly spoke. "Yes?"  
  
"Oh, right. I just wanted to say, no hard feelings. I mean, I've always beat you at everything, so-" I began.   
  
"Excuse me? You have always beat me? That is so not true and you know it," she said and she turned around and started walking again.   
  
I caught up beside her and walked backwards to face her. "That's true and you know it. Just name one thing I can't beat you at," I said as I shoved my hands in my pocket. She glared at me and that's how it started, the long series of competition between her and me. We did everything, from table hockey to arm wrestling.   
  
After dinner, we were both exhausted. Collapsing on my bed, thoughts of today and the past flooded through my mind. Her smile... her sparkling eyes, her silky golden hair. I sighed and covered my face with my hands. Everything I'd seen, smelled, touch, felt reminded me of her. Feelings that had been buried deep in my heart rose to the surface, invading my soul.  
  
*Minako's P.O.V.*  
  
I couldn't believe I spent the whole day with him. How did that happen anyway? I sighed and moaned as I sat down on the floor and turned on the light on the bed stand. I crossed my arms, which were rested on my brought up knees, and rested my forehead on them as I closed my eyes and relaxed. Spending so much time with him really reminded me as to why I dated him back then. He was the most loving, intelligent man I've ever met.   
  
I wanted to cry. Cry for everything I'd let go for duty. Cry for all the times when I could be in someone's arms, loved and cherished. Cry for the innocence of childhood everyone deserved except me, mine was tainted with training. A painful onslaught of childhood memories gave me headaches, but when I start, I can't stop. I never could.  
  
I remembered, so clearly as if it was happening right at that moment, though it happened so many millenniums ago, when the Silver Alliance was still active. My father, slaughtered right in front of my eyes... the fiery red blood running in rivers across the white ceramic tiles. I had screamed and cried as my mother held my tightly in her arms, begging the murderer to spare our lives.   
  
I'd lived my life in darkness, even as a senshi for the loving Princess Serenity of the moon. I'd never believed in fairy tales and dreams... until he came into my life. He'd been my hope in desperation, light in darkness. However, he had to step out of my life also.   
  
A whimper escaped from my lips and I felt tears threatening to escape. My vision blurred and I felt my whole body shaking uncontrollably. Everything good in my life had been taken away from me. My duty is all I had left and I've been forced to come here. I wanted so bad to just give in and hide.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
The young Minako stepped out of the aircraft and immediately, thousands of Venusians bowed down their heads to their serene leader. Seeing this, she pushed her dark feelings aside and gave a smile. As she walked down the aisle to congratulate the Venusian military leader for their victory against the rebels that had been a threat to the Silver Alliance, a man jumped out from the crowd and charged at her with a dagger in his hands. She gasped, too shocked to react, and stood as the point of the dagger was about to make contact with her heart.   
  
Just then, a blur of silver flashed in front of her eyes and the next thing she knew, the silver-haired man had the assassin by the neck and his two hands twisted behind his back. Soon after the guards disposed of him, Minako gratefully thanked her savior with that same smile, almost disappointed that she couldn't just escape with the assassin as her road to freedom. As he leaned down to give her a kiss on the cheek as a sign of formality, he whispered in her ear, "Princess, don't pretend anymore. You're home now." She gasped and his kiss sent shivers down her spine. She'd been kissed on the cheek by countless handsome and royal men who had attempted to win her affection, but none of them were like him. She knew from that point on, she'd never forget him.  
  
*End Flashback*  
*Kunzite's P.O.V.*  
  
I'd almost fallen asleep when I heard soft, high-pitched sounds two rooms over. I waited for a little and it still hadn't stop. Annoyed, I sighed and threw the covers off my feet and walked over to the other side. I swung the door over and my heart almost shattered at the sight. My golden haired angel, whimpering in fear and desperation, sat there on the floor alone with her hair spread out around her. The soft glow from the stand created an illusion that she too, glowed.   
  
Silently, I walked over to her. Feeling my presence, she looked up and stared at me. I crouched down and met her eye level. Staring into her baby blues, I saw all the pain she'd hid for so long, suddenly releasing and flooding her emotions. Immediately, I brought her into my arms and held her. Right then, she broke down and leaned on me, her face buried in my shirt and her arms around my waist. I just sat there, patting her back. The only sound heard was her painful cries. No words were needed at that moment.  
  
A few minutes later, she became exhausted and fell asleep, using me as her pillow. I sighed and pulled down her soft yellow sheet from the bed and covered her frail frame. I tried to get up, but that was quite impossible seeing how her grasp on my shirt tightened every time I tried to move. Stretching my legs into a ore comfortable position, I let myself fall asleep with her fragrance seeping through every inch of my skin. 'Tonight I would protect her, even if it is just one night.'   
  



	4. Day 4

Chapter 4  
  
*Minako's P.O.V. the next day*  
  
I opened my eyes and was almost blinded with the morning light   
staring straight at me. I instinctively turned to my side and felt something   
warm. Realizing I was in a sitting position, I looked up and found Kunzite with   
his head hanging, eyes closed and his arms wrapped around me. His silver   
hair draped over his shoulders as the lights danced upon it, making it   
shimmer.   
  
Puzzled, I tried to remember if anything had happen the night before.   
A spike of pain in my head reminded me of everything that had happened.   
He'd held me while I cried and his whole body seemed to have become soft   
and relaxed. I'd held onto him the entire night, the warmth radiating from   
his body was too tempting to let go.   
  
I tried to slip out of his grasp, but he'd held me tight, as if protecting   
me. It felt good to be protected and have my own guardian. I felt   
butterflies in my stomach and my heart raced. Imagine waking up to this   
every morning. That's probably how Usa-chan had always felt for Mamo-kun.   
To tell the truth, that's how I'd always felt for Kunzite.  
  
My struggles seemed to have woken him and he stirred in his sleep. I   
froze, afraid of what his reaction would be. He yawned and slowly opened his   
tired eyes. Rubbing his right eye with the side of his index finger made him   
look like a child. I smiled at the thought, the great Venusian Military Leader   
as a little boy. "Good morning," he murmured as he sighed.   
  
"Good morning," I whispered breathlessly. I hadn't been this close to   
him in a long time. I'd almost forgotten how soft his skin is and how enticing   
his lips are. He felt me stare at his face and turned to meet my gaze. With   
that, our faces were only an inch apart. His breath warm on my cold skin and   
sparks of electricity sent through his eyes. Gently and slowly, he put a hand   
on my neck with his thumb on my cheek and pulled me in closer. He closed his   
eyes as he leaned in himself. My eyes half closed, I looked down and stared   
at his softened lips and parted my own. "Kunzite," I whispered seconds   
before our lips touched. Right when the magical moment was about to take   
place, however, the phone rang.  
  
I rolled my eyes and bite my lower lip, trying hard not to release an   
unattractive sigh. "I should get that," I whispered as I maintained eye   
contact again. He nodded, so I got to my feet. Just as I reached for the   
phone, however, he got a hold of my wrist and pulled me down in a sitting   
position again, except I leaned my back backwards and he supported my neck   
with his hand. While I was still dazed at his sudden movement, he leaned   
down quickly and planted a kiss on my lips. Waves of emotion broke through   
the barrier of the heart as the kiss deepened. Everything seemed to have   
faded out, the ringing of the phone, the bright rays of the sun, only the two   
of us existed, and that's all that mattered.   
  
Running out of breath, we parted and we stared into each other's   
eyes. Our breath ragged, our hair a mess, and our lips swollen, we were   
beings of the rawest form. My gaze turned from him to the phone. I got up   
again and this time he didn't grab me. He simply stood up and stayed behind   
me. Grumpily, I picked up the receiver, hoping to be able to kill whoever was   
on the other line. "Hello, this is Aino," I mumbled.  
  
"Hey Mina-chan! How you doin'?" A shout came from the other side of   
the receiver. I could recognize that voice anywhere...  
  
"Hi, Jade-kun. I'm fine, how are you fending without me?" I teased.   
He said another one of his stupid comments and I laughed along with it.   
Noticing me deep in my conversation with Jade-kun (I love calling Jadeite   
that), Kunzite signaled to the door and I nodded. With that, he left the   
room.  
  
In the background, I could hear Rei-chan's loud voice. "Give me that,   
Jade-chan!" I almost laughed when I heard Jade-kun yelp. A second later,   
after a series of strange noise, Rei-chan picked up the phone. "Hi, Mina-  
chan! How's your vacation so far?" she asked breathlessly. I could tell she's   
still trying to fight of Jade-kun by the grunts she gave once in a while.   
  
I smiled sweetly and licked my lips as I remembered what had   
happened not two minutes ago. "It's... nice," I replied. I was not about to tell   
them about Kunzite yet. I don't even know how we're going to turn out. "How   
are things back there anyway? Is the palace a mess yet?" I teased.  
  
"It's just fine, thank you very much! We just all pitched in a little   
more! Well, I have to go. Jade-chan is being stupid again. What a surprise,   
ne? Well, I look forward to seeing you again. Bye!" The last word was almost   
a yelp and without waiting for me to say good-bye, I heard a click and then   
the boring dial tone. That reminds me, I have three more days only...  
  
*Kunzite's P.O.V.*  
  
I'd felt so stupid when I left the room. How could I have done that?   
Just kiss her and not even think about how she felt. I sighed and   
remembered how she laughed cheerfully with the man on the phone, her   
Jade-kun. I could've so easily guessed that she already has a boyfriend, a   
wonderful one at that. She must have tons of guys just dying to go out with   
her, and I was one of those who'd never stood a chance.   
  
For that moment though, everything had seemed real. Like she really   
meant the kiss, like she'd felt the same passion for me as I feel a burning   
passion for her. It felt like she'd loved me... Of course, it's all just an   
illusion. Love is an illusion... I never knew the true meaning of that until now.   
I grabbed my black and white plaid shirt and threw it over my shoulder. It'd   
seemed a little colder just now...  



End file.
